


The world before me

by TheQueenofHobbits223



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon Lives, Age-Up, Dany and Drogo's relationship is very different from canon, Dany hates him, Darker Characters, Elia Martell Lives, Eventual Stark civil war, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Massive AU, R Plus L Equals J, Rape, Rhaenys lives, Robb is an ass, Robert is still King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofHobbits223/pseuds/TheQueenofHobbits223
Summary: Unhappy with his life in the North, Jon travels to Starfall to discover the truth about his mother and faces many hard truths.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Edric "Ned" Dayne & Arya Stark, Jaime Lannister/Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Allyria Dayne (minor), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen (past), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (mentioned), Rhaenys Targaryen/Jaime Lannister (one-sided), Rhaenys Targaryen/Renly Baratheon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	The world before me

**Prologue**

The smell of salt filled his nose and the hot breeze made his hair flutter round his nose. Ghost was beside him and the sky of Dorne was as blue as his brother’s eyes.

They were not truly his brothers, so much he knew. Well, Bran had been his brother. He had loved Jon as much as Arya and had never looked down on him for being a bastard.

Robb had been like him as a young boy, but everything had changed when Lord Eddard had left Winterfell to become Hand of the King.

Jon had been eight namedays old and Lord Stark had put Lady Stark in charge of educating Robb as Lord of Winterfell. That wouldn’t have been so bad if she hadn’t called upon other noble boys to be fostered at Winterfell. And even that wouldn’t have been so terrible if it had just been Cley Cerwyn and Torrhen Karstark stealing away Robb. No, it had only become unbearable when Harry had joined the fold.

He was as vain as he was stupid. Yet, it had roused something in Robb that Jon hadn’t seen before. Pride.

And it had only changed for the worse when Lady Catelyn had sent Robb for a year to Riverrun.

Truly, it had felt as if someone had cast a curse upon Jon, for when Robb had returned he had started to treat him coldly.

He had no longer called him Jon, but Snow. Harry had encouraged him in his behaviour and Lady Stark as well.

One day, Jon had asked his brother about his change of nature, and it had nearly ended in a bloody struggle. Therefore, Lady Stark had locked Jon up and would have probably seen him punished, but Lord Stark had returned swiftly and had prevented the worst.

On the next day, Lord Stark had told him that he would go to White Harbour, where Jon had resided ever since, serving first as Lord Manderly’s page and later his son. Years had passed since that day and Jon was still waiting for knighthood, though that was not much of a surprise. Serving Lord Manderly's son didn’t allow for knightly pursuits, though Jon couldn’t complain about the man.

He had treated him well enough and had taught him all about accounts and trade.

He had also shown him the Free Cities. Thus, he had sailed to Pentos, Volantis and to many other ports. It had been a glorious thing to see, but he also missed his sister Arya, though she was no longer residing in Winterfell.

Sansa was long wed to her beloved Joffrey and Arya was betrothed to Harry. How his father could think this fool a good match was beyond him, but then Harry could hide behind false smiles and knew how to play the humble knight if the situation demanded it. That his father hardly knew the boy due to his position as Hand helped, but Jon knew the truth. For his father he was plain and simple Jon Arryn’s heir, the man that had raised and loved him.

_If you only knew the truth, but then you wouldn't even tell me about my lady mother._

Thus, Jon had decided it was enough and had set out to find the truth himself. To Starfall.

It were only rumours that brought him here, but rumours were better than his father’s silence.

“We are finally here,” he said to Ghost after he had climbed on deck to take in the sight of the red mountains and the silver towers rising in the distance. They reminded him of spears made of glimmering steel. “This is Starfall. Here we will hopefully find some answers.”

At the port, he was greeted by three men clad in velvet cloaks and armed with silver spears. The oldest of them was tall and imposing, but his hand was lacking and the scars on his cheek told Jon that he was a man that had seen many a battle.

His deep violet eyes pierced into him, as he stepped closer. Ghost growled at him, but Jon held his wolf back.

He only wanted answers.

“Who are you, boy?”

“Jon Snow,” he replied and tried do sound like a grown man. “Son of Eddard Stark.”

The man eyed him once more in silence.

Then, he threw back his head and started to roar with laughter. His laughter was filled with amusement and bitterness in equal measure, but Jon could only stare back in disbelief.

Why was he laughing?

What is so funny?

It was the sweet voice of a lady that silenced the man.

At first, Jon only saw the fluttering cloak of silver and heard the rustling movement of a dress, but not long after he saw a smile that could have enchanted the most sombre of men.

The lady that lowered her silver hood shared the knight’s deep violet eyes, but the expression on her face was gentle.

She first eyed his wolf and then Jon. At last, she looked back at the scarred man.

“It is him, isn’t it, Arthur?”

…

**Author's Note:**

> I am blocking out anonymous comments, because I have no interest to be trolled by the jonerys brigade. I know most are civil, but some are annoying. 
> 
> As for Jon and Dany...they will meet in chapter 5.
> 
> As for Dany's relationship with Drogo. 
> 
> It is very different from canon. She is much older and has no stockholm syndrom here.
> 
> And Rhaego will not exist.
> 
> This is not a fluffy story.
> 
> And Jon and Robb are not friends. 
> 
> The tags say it all.


End file.
